


Pasatiempo

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pasatiempo favorito de Stiles era tomar fotografías, o específicamente, tomarle fotografías a Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasatiempo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes.
> 
> Hice esto hace bastante tiempo, me inspiré en tres fanarts: [Este](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYCM07UUQAAC0mj.jpg), [este](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8ce0751a912f84db5af9f25dd5981c9a/tumblr_n3h5smw1Kq1qk1eglo1_1280.jpg), [y este](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1fedf90d19a91916079112983a37ce14/tumblr_mvcqx3qAI81s06jnzo1_1280.png)
> 
> Espero les guste así como, posiblemente me gustó escribirlo, aunque ya no estoy segura, hice esto el año pasado...
> 
> ¡Igual disfrútenlo!♥

  Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Stiles Stilinski, era tomarle fotos a Derek Hale mientras estaba distraído.

Vale, que sí, que sonaba un poco acosador cada vez que lo pensaba… está bien, **muy** acosador, pero no podía resistirse a hacerlo.

La primera vez que sucedió, fue accidental —o por lo menos Stiles se había convencido de ello—. Él había decidido tomarse una selfie, porque si, era un adolescente y le gustaba sacarse fotos de tanto en tanto. Tampoco es que hiciera como Lydia y se sacara más de 50 fotos diarias —y no, no exageraba, las había contado, se sacaba mínimo cincuenta— y, ¿Qué mejor momento que mientras paseaba casualmente con la manada? Incluso ese día habían ido por unas malteadas después del entrenamiento.

Sacó su celular, guiñó un ojo a la cámara y la tomó. Inmediatamente después de tomarla se dio cuenta de que Derek Hale se había colado en su “toma perfecta”, jodido Derek, ahora debía tomar otra porque la había arruinado.

Y sí, había conservado esa foto, por si alguien se lo preguntaba, había sido la primera de la larga lista de su colección. Lista que nunca en su vida pensó que sería tan larga, Derek durante el entrenamiento, durmiendo, esas contadas veces que lo había encontrado comiendo, en la mayoría de ellas iba medio desnudo, y puede que su cuerpo fuera muy diferente al cuerpo curvilíneo de Lydia, pero aun así le atraía.

Está bien, no solo era atracción, estaba un poquitín enamorado de Derek, solo un poquitín y… ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba bastante enamorado de ese amargado, por ello había decidido conservar esa primera foto y había seguido tomándolas en cada oportunidad.

Tal como era de suponerse, su mala suerte y sus descuidos le habían causado un par de problemas con Scott —al cual tuvo que explicar por qué tenía una carpeta titulada “sour Wolf”, lo cual no fue nada cómodo, y al final terminó ganándose una reprimenda por parte del moreno—.

—Entonces… —Empezó a decir con curiosidad el hombre lobo.

— ¿Entonces? —Guardó su celular de nuevo en su pantalón diciéndose mentalmente que debía ponerlo bajo contraseña.

— ¿Te gusta Derek? —Ahí estaba, Stiles se preguntaba cuando iba a salir esa plática a flote.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir —casi gritar— el humano mientras negaba con la cabeza fuertemente. Scott soltó una enorme carcajada ante la reacción de su mejor amigo.

—Tu boca dice no, pero tu pulso me dice, _“Demonios, ¡Sí!”_ —Se burló el moreno haciendo que su amigo inflara las mejillas y frunciera el ceño. Scott abrazó a su casi hermano y le pidió disculpas aún divertido con lo que acababa de descubrir.

•••••••

  El día era lluvioso, llevaban toda la mañana entrenando en la antigua casa de los Hale, hasta que la lluvia les hizo imposible el continuar.

Stiles guardó su portátil en su mochila y corrió hacia el Jeep velozmente para que no se mojara. Intentó arrancar el automóvil, sin éxito, mientras veía como los demás se marchaban. Se había quedado parado en medio de la lluvia y ahora sin nadie que pudiera llevarlo a casa.

 _“Maldita mala suerte”_ , pensó mientras se bajaba del Jeep corriendo de nuevo hacia la antigua casa de los Hale. Puede que no fuera muy segura, pero un poco más que su Jeep tal vez sí.

El adolescente palpó sus bolcillos en búsqueda de su celular, al menos si la lluvia perseveraba podría llamar a Scott para que fuera por él. Lo tenía. Ahora solo esperaría un rato para ver si la lluvia disminuía al menos un poco, para no tener que molestar a su amigo.

Abrió la galería de imágenes de su celular y comenzó a ver las fotos en ella —las de Derek, claro está—, era algo que hacía muy a menudo para perder el tiempo.

— ¿Olvidaste algo? —Escuchó esa conocida voz a sus espaldas logrando que soltara el celular y cayera al suelo.

—Yo, no, yo solo —Tartamudeó Stiles al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para recoger su celular, pero ya era tarde, Derek lo tenía en sus manos. Jodidos hombres lobo y su súper velocidad. Derek levantó las cejas interrogativamente al ver la pantalla de este, en la cual se encontraba una fotografía de él durmiendo —la favorita de Stiles— rápidamente dio un pequeño vistazo a las demás fotografías. Todas de él.

Stiles estaba mudo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Correr? ¿Debería correr antes de que Derek lo matara por tomar esas fotografías? Sonaba como un plan. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a correr, pero nada más avanzar medio metro, sintió que alguien tiraba de él. Derek lo sujetaba de la campera, correr ya no era una opción, tendría que explicarlo.

—Yo… eso… ¿No es lo que parece? —Titubeó el menor a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Cuestionó el alfa.

—Pues, es… mira, solo no es lo que parece —Se apresuró a decir el humano.

—Parece que tienes una pequeña obsesión por tomarme fotos —Señaló el hombre lobo mientras devolvía el celular a su dueño.

—Tomo fotos de todos —Mintió tomando de vuelta su celular en un movimiento veloz.

—No, no lo haces, tu pulso me dice que mientes ahora mismo.

“ _Jodidos hombres lobo y sus súper oídos”_ Pensó el menor.

—Solo son los nervios amigo, me pones incómodo —Confesó el adolescente agachando la cabeza. Eso era vergonzoso, de pronto la idea de ser asesinado por Derek no sonaba tan mal, si no lo mataba Derek se moría de la vergüenza o se mataba él mismo.

—Así que te pongo nervioso… ¿Por qué? —Derek insistía con las preguntas a pesar de saber el porqué, Stiles era muy obvio, y ¿En verdad creía que no se daba cuenta de todas esas fotos que le tomaba? Claro que lo sabía, desde hacía tiempo.

—Mira, lo siento, si estás enojado yo lo entiendo, si quieres… —El menor tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una gota de agua proveniente de su mojado cabello bajaba por su sien —Si quieres arrancarme la garganta… con tus dientes… tienes el derecho a ello —Aceptó cerrando los ojos fuertemente “ _Como si eso fuera a hacer que duela menos”_ , fue el pensamiento que recorrió su mente mientras los cerraba con más fuerza «Si eso era posible».

Sin embargo, no hubo ni un golpe, o una garganta desgarrada, pero si dientes.

Stiles abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior antes de que Derek lo lamiera gentilmente. El humano parpadeó perplejo y aun sin comprender lo que sucedía, intentó decir algo, pero ni bien hubo abierto su boca, una lengua traviesa se deslizó por ella.

 Derek Hale lo estaba besando, besando en verdad.

Stiles correspondió el beso, claro que lo haría, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello lo besaría. Lo cual de cierta forma casi se volvía literal, ya que sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones para no volver a entrar. Había olvidado como respirar. Se obligó a apartarse del mayor recordándose como hacerlo. Inhala. Exhala. Por fin logró tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué fue eso de ahora mismo? —Preguntó el menor apenas hubo recuperado el aire.

—Creo que se le llama beso —Respondió el de ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño, de tal forma que Stiles leyó esa expresión como un “ _Es obvio que fue un beso, ¿por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido?”_.

—Pero, ¿Por qué fue? —El menor rodó los ojos —Espera, ¿También te gusto? —Soltó incrédulo el menor, y ahora fue Derek el que rodó los ojos — ¿Enserio?, ¿Lo hago?, ¿Te gusto?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo? —cuestionó hablando velozmente, con el corazón a punto de estallarle.

El mayor se acercó de nuevo a él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue un beso casto, solo unió sus labios a los del menor y cerró los ojos para sentirle. El humano rodeó su cuello con ambas manos pero cambiando de opinión, rápidamente deslizó una hacia su chaqueta, sacó su celular de nuevo y “ _discretamente”_ tomó una foto. Quería recordar ese momento para siempre.

—Desde la vez de la piscina —Dijo Derek antes de separarse de él y empezar a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la antigua mansión de los Hale —Te llevo a casa —Ofreció mientras deslizaba las llaves del camaro por sus dedos.

•••••••

El pasatiempo de tomarle fotos a Derek sin que se diera cuenta había pasado a ser más una costumbre, claro que ahora no las tomaba sin que se diera cuenta, simplemente las tomaba y ya, oficialmente eran una pareja.

La manada se sorprendió un poco por su nueva relación. Aunque realmente no muchas cosas habían cambiado, Derek seguía desesperándose por todo lo que hablaba el humano, y el humano parecía tener platica para todo, desde si los pingüinos macho cuidaban los huevos, hasta la historia completa de los hombres lobo, lo que fuera, Stiles lo sabía, pero ahora Derek podía simplemente dejarlo sin habla dándole un pequeño beso, era como un potente Adderall, y a el Alfa le encantaba eso.

Lo que más sorprendió a la manada, fue la repentina relación que se había formado entre Scott e Isaac. Derek se sentía feliz por su beta, se había conseguido nada más y nada menos que a un alfa, y no solo un alfa, un alfa verdadero.

Los cuatro solían salir de vez en cuando, porque Stiles seguía siendo inseparable de Scott —muy a pesar de Isaac— y Scott seguía siendo inseparable de Stiles —para desgracia de Derek—.

—Sonrían a la cámara —Dijo Stiles sacando de nuevo su celular para tomar una foto de los cuatro —Vamos Derek, di “sour Wolf” —Derek soltó un pequeño gruñido al mismo tiempo que el flash de la cámara destellaba.

A Stiles le encantaba tomar fotos, eso lo había empezado todo y, esperaba que eso hiciera durar esos momentos para siempre.


End file.
